


джин ёнхун - ким ёнджо

by 314CYACHUU



Category: 'ONEWE', ['ONEUS', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, pluto is a planet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/314CYACHUU/pseuds/314CYACHUU
Summary: о том почему плутон не планета, брахиозавр не самый высокий динозавр, а разбитые носы помогают найти общий язык.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> плутону, ванечке, динозаврам

ким ёнджо это огромные очки в толстой оправе. ким ёнджо это аккуратные, старательно выглаженные мамой рубашки. ким ёнджо это очаровательнейшая улыбка и мягкие щёчки. ким ёнджо это милый портфельчик с пёсиком. ким ёнджо это неформальная речь со второго дня знакомства. джин ёнхун _не понимает_ ким ёнджо.

джин ёнхун это отсутствующий передний зуб. джин ёнхун это раздражающая футболка ужасного фиолетового цвета. джин ёнхун это противное «вообще-то брахиозавр не самый высокий динозавр» и ехидная улыбка. джин ёнхун это «я старше тебя почти на год, если ты не заметил». джин ёнхун это пять сантиметров разницы в росте. джин ёнхун _раздражает_ ким ёнджо.

ким ёнджо это пятёрки по всем предметам, включая физкультуру. ким ёнджо это играть в футбол после уроков прямо в форме и даже не испачкаться. ким ёнджо это хвастливое «а мне на день рождения телескоп подарили, настоящий, почти как в осб... оср… обсерватории!». ким ёнджо это научиться кататься на роликах спиной вперёд быстрее ёнхуна — обидно, хотя даже не было соревнованием. джин ёнхун _хочет быть_ ким ёнджо.

джин ёнхун это пятёрка за контрольную, когда у ёнджо пять с минусом. джин ёнхун это «плутон, между прочим, не планета» с умным видом. джин ёнхун это разбитые коленки и пластырь со спанч бобом на щеке — в двенадцать лет можно быть и поаккуратнее! джин ёнхун это кеды даже в плохую погоду, особенно в плохую погоду. джин ёнхун _бесит_ ким ёнджо.

ким ёнджо это аккуратный округлый почерк. ким ёнджо это кошачья улыбка. ким ёнджо это вечные придирки к его, ёнхуна, решениям. ким ёнджо это приходить ровно за пятнадцать минут до занятий и никогда — позже. ким ёнджо это рисовать граффити на здании прямо в центре города. ким ёнджо это прятаться от копов в чужом дворе в его, ёнхуна, любимом кусте роз. джин ёнхун, возможно, _хочет быть с_ ким ёнджо.

джин ёнхун это нагло прогулянные уроки. джин ёнхун это нескончаемая любовь девушек, учителей, уборщицы и даже сраного дворника. джин ёнхун это переводные экзамены без единой четверки — и когда только успел стать таким умным, засранец! джин ёнхун это слушать мкр в час ночи через колонку. джин ёнхун это ездить в школу на скейте до самой зимы. четыреждыблядский джин ёнхун _вымораживает_ ким ёнджо.

ким ёнджо это занудный староста класса. ким ёнджо это «сердце ангела и взгляд дьявола», как говорят одноклассницы. ким ёнджо это ослабленный галстук и закатанные рукава рубашки. ким ёнджо это нагло игнорировать разницу в возрасте. ким ёнджо это «какие-то проблемы, джин ёнхун?». ким ёнджо это аллергия на белый шоколад. ким ёнджо это хороший университет в столице в ближайшем будущем. у джин ёнхуна, кажется, _подкашиваются колени_ от ким ёнджо.

джин ёнхун это милая улыбка, за которую ему всё сходит с рук. джин ёнхун это самодовольная усмешка, когда наконец обогнал ёнджо в рейтинге на один балл. джин ёнхун это разбитый нос на красивом личике — разбитый, между прочим, самим ёнджо. джин ёнхун это гора шоколада от одноклассниц в белый день и подкинутая в сумку плитка от ёнджо — мало того что белая, так ещё и с орехами, будь он неладен! джин ёнхун это заношенные почти до дыр конверсы, вчерашняя мятая рубашка и энергетик по скидке. джин ёнхун, возможно, всё же _нравится_ ким ёнджо.

ким ёнджо это пьяные поцелуи с привкусом крови. джин ёнхун это отсос в школьном туалете на спор. ким ёнджо это «да я тебе эту шоколадку сейчас знаешь куда запихну, тунеядец!» джин ёнхун это оставлять засосы на самом видном месте. ким ёнджо это приходить на свидание за полчаса. джин ёнхун это безбожно опаздывать всюду. ким ёнджо это по-кошачьи ластиться, стоит им остаться наедине. джин ёнхун это краснеющие кончики ушей и «ну это… давай встречаться… официально типа, вот.» ким ёнджо, кажется, _не смыслит жизни без этого придурка_ , джин ёнхуна. джин ёнхун абсолютно точно впервые _гладит рубашку ради свидания_ с ким ёнджо.


	2. let's dance to joy division

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> новогодний бонус

сначала в кабинете математики появляется уродливая гирлянда, зелёная и с красными концами. следующим звоночком становится jingle bell rock, услышанный в торговом центре — это ведь даже не оригинал, кавер, ну вы подумайте! потом случается _“орждественская ярм_рка”_ и _“елочныи ба_ар”_ , которые на следующий день превращаются в положенные рождественскую ярмарку и базар. ёлочный, с двумя точками над ё. впрочем, кому какое дело до базаров с несчастными мёртвыми деревьями, когда тут спорная оценка по математике и две пропущенных контрольных по химии. последней каплей становится огромная афиша на дверях школы и ещё по одной поменьше в каждом коридоре — _“новогодний бал”_ , гласила афиша, _“30 декабря в 18:00, актовый зал”_. джин ёнхун детективом не был, но с уверенностью мог заявить, это всё значило, что медленно, но уверенно подкрался новый год. не то чтобы джин ёнхун не любил праздники — но вообще-то он их не любил.   
бал (обычная дискотека и даже без алкоголя — ну, если харин не притащит) должен был быть проигнорирован, торжественная речь президента — проспана, мандарины — надкушены, но не съедены. джин ёнхун собирался быть тем самым угрюмым другом, который не любит новый год — он и правда не любил его, кажется. последний раз, когда у них дома была ёлка, случился ещё до развода родителей — а ёнхуну было пять, когда они развелись. подарки обычно ограничивались деньгами на карту от отца, звонком от бабушки и школьным набором конфет. школу он, кстати, заканчивал в этом году. в общем, у джин ёнхуна были причины не любить новый год. 

а потом случился ким ёнджо. ким ёнджо с его дурацкой шапкой санты и оленьими рожками специально для него, ёнхуна. ким ёнджо с его:   
— ну ты же пойдёшь на бал, да? _потанцуем под джой дивижн_.  
— это сейчас была отсылка к вомбатам? — доходит до ёнхуна спустя полминуты.   
— а говорил не слушаешь их, ха! так ты пойдёшь? — и не дожидаясь ответа продолжает, — я зайду за тобой в 17:30. вместе пойдём.  
— так там серьёзно будет джой дивижн?  
— приходи и узнаешь. 

эту битву выигрывает ёнджо. ёнхун честно не собирался никуда идти, и настроения у него совсем нет (и оленьи рожки не у него на голове, ага). _"всё только ради джой дивижн,"_ — уговаривает себя парень.   
— джин ёнхун, ты чего такой кислый? у тебя что, скиттлстрянка? — по-дурацки шутит ёнджо, обнимает его со спины и утыкается носом в щёку.   
возможно, это всё-таки ради ким ёнджо. ради поцелуев под "один дома" — на танцы они так и не пошли: "эй, джин ёнхун, я слышал в кабинете математики показывают "один дома", ты же не смотрел, да?". ради сбивчивого "а, кстати… я, эм… попросил у мамы и в общем, ну… если хочешь, можешь прийти завтра. отпразднуем вместе, все дела, вот. ну… если отпустят тебя, конечно." ради поцелуя в щёку на прощание, и смски через 5 минут: _"приходи пораньше, если хочешь нарядить ёлку вместе👉👈👉👈"_. ради того, чтобы наконец-то почувствовать себя как дома и встретить праздник с дорогим человеком. ради того, чтобы испачкаться мукой с ног до головы, но все же испечь имбирные печеньки. ради того, чтобы первым событием 2020 стал поцелуй ким ёнджо. 

возможно, джин ёнхун не так уж и ненавидит зимние праздники. возможно, ему даже понравилось встречать новый год _так_.


End file.
